This invention relates to a disposable diaper used to absorb and hold excretion from a human body.
Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure Gazette No. 1974-120439 discloses a diaper cover having a topsheet formed at its central zone with an opening extending longer in the longitudinal direction of the topsheet than in the transverse direction thereof, wherein the opening is provided along its peripheral edge with a longitudinally stretchable elastic member so as to define a closed loop-shaped elastic line. Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette No. 1986-41304 also discloses a disposable diaper having a topsheet formed at its central zone with an opening extending longer in the longitudinal direction than in the transverse direction of the topsheet, wherein the opening is provided along its laterally opposite side edges with elastic members, respectively.
With the above diaper cover and diaper both having openings, excretion flows through said opening into a pocket defined between said topsheet and another topsheet underlying the first-mentioned topsheet and is held therein. Accordingly, any skin disease which might appear when the user's skin is stained by excretion spreading over the uppermost topsheet can be reliably prevented and an unpleasant feeling can be alleviated.
From the viewpoint of public sanitation, it is desired to dispose of a used diaper after solid excrement sticking to the diaper has been scraped away in a water closet, and such practice for public sanitation is generally observed. With the previously mentioned well known diaper having an opening, however, it is difficult to scrape excrement away in a water closet since the excrement flows into said pocket.
Said operation of scraping solid excretion away may be facilitated by tearing off the upper most topsheet from the edge of said opening so as to expose most of the topsheet underlying said uppermost topsheet. However, it is difficult, when the opening has a peripheral edge which is elasticized by a continuous elastic member attached thereto in a closed loop-shape as in the diaper cover disclosed by said Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure Gazette No. 1974-120439, to tear off the uppermost topsheet surrounding said opening unless a suitable tool such as knife or scissors is used. Due to such inconvenience, there is the danger that the diaper might be disposed of just like ordinary garbage with solid excretion remaining held therein or having been incompletely scraped away.
It is an object of the invention to provide a disposable diaper improved so that although the entire peripheral edge of said opening is elasticized by elastic members the uppermost topsheet can nevertheless be easily torn off from the edge so as to expose the other topsheet underlying said uppermost topsheet and thereby to facilitate said operation of scraping away.